


You Asshole

by Harumenos



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Baking, Cookies, Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Insomnia, Kaede is innocent and stupid, Kinda Crack, Mugi is cranky, My god someone help this girl, She also is a hopeless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harumenos/pseuds/Harumenos
Summary: Some fucker set off the fire alarm at 3 am in Winter





	You Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally so fuckin fun to write

Yep, just her luck.  
3 am in January, and some asshole set off the fire alarm.

At first she frantically checked to see if her roommate was alright, but that was Miu. She was always out partying and shit, even at this hour she wouldn’t be home.

Now as the crowd of people stood outside, Tsumugi sat on the curb, clutching her sleeves and shivering. There was a layer of snow on everything, but at this point she was too tired to care about her clothes getting soaked.

Tsumugi stood up on impulse and yelled, “I’m gonna kill whoever did this!”

There were yells back, sounds of loud encouragement and approval coming from the crowd. Just as she was about to sit back down, shivering and honestly about to faint, Korekiyo grabbed her side.

“I really would’ve thought you’d bring a jacket out here.” He handed her a coat which she took with undying gratitude and wrapped herself in. “There was a fire… I didn’t have time to grab anything…”  
“Your phone?”

She sighed. Yeah, she had brought her phone and not a jacket.

After what felt like hours, they were allowed back into the building, saying it was just a misunderstanding.

“Misunderstanding my ass.” Tsumugi thought as she came back to her room, falling face first onto her bed and passing out almost immediately.

________________________________________

There were rumors going around the next day about it being caused by some girls awful cooking. How the hell do you even mess up that badly? Nonetheless, Tsumugi was still pissed at whoever it was.

She passed through a busy hall and rested against a wall. She had barely slept because of that stupid alarm. She lazily pulled out her phone to try and keep herself distracted from her sleepiness.

“Jesus Kaede- you were really the one that did that?” “Hahhaha…. Maybe…”  
Okay this caught her attention. Tsumugi looked up from her phone a bit, but not too obviously.

There was an emo looking boy in a hat and almost pitch black clothing talking to a blonde girl in pastel pink clothes who looked sheepish. Oh god.

“How did you mess up that badly!” “I didn’t mean to set off the alarm!!”

Was this cute ass girl really the asshole that woke everyone up?

“Don’t say it so loud! We don’t need to have the whole hallway know you’re guilty!” “Isn’t ‘guilty’ being a bit overdramatic, Shu?”

Tsumugi came right up to them, though she wasn’t standing very far away. She tapped the girl on the shoulder to get her attention. The girl turned around and opened her mouth to say something, but not before she beat her to it.

“YOU’RE THE ONE THAT SET OFF THE ALARM?!?!”

The girl stood there in shock, everyone in the hallway froze. Tsumugi didn’t mean to yell- that’s just what ended up coming out.

The emo boy tried to say something. “Why do-”

All chaos broke loose on the poor girl. Tsumugi started to leave, she had a lecture soon anyways. But when she looked behind her the girl was practically in tears laughing at herself, trying to deal with all the people yelling at her.

________________________________________

She’s awake at 3 am one time and of course that ruins her entire sleep schedule. Tsumugi couldn’t sleep, so she decided that she would go to the communal kitchen to grab a midnight snack. And she noted to herself to take extra precautions to not set off the alarms like that girl.

Speak of the devil, there was that girl. She was in the kitchen alone, baking cookies. Why the hell was she baking cookies this late?!

“Why the hell are you baking cookies this late?!”

The girl was taking a tray out from the oven and nearly fell over at the sudden callout. She quickly set it on the table and balanced herself. “Don’t scare me will you! I don’t wanna set them off for the second time!” She sighed and set down the cloth she was holding to take the tray out as Tsumugi came over to her.

“Seriously- why are you doing this??” The blonde girl looked away, kind of embarrassed. “Well I’m a bit of an insomniac and I usually do whatever I want at night cause no one is there to tell me not to and tonight I felt like trying to bake again so I did.”

Tsumugi would be much more angry if she hadn't been so damn hungry. When did she get so hungry? Was it when she walked into a room full of fucking cookies?? Probably.

She looked the girl up and down.

“What’s your name?”  
“I’m Kaede. It’s nice to meet you!”  
“I’m Tsumugi. And- do you think you have extra cookies...?”

Kaede looked surprised for a moment before smiling wide. “Of course! I went a little overboard, so have as many as you’d like!”

________________________________________

Kaede waved goodbye to Tsumugi. “She’s a lot nicer when she’s not yelling, huh.” She thought. 

With way too many bags of cookies in hand, she walked back to her dorm and shut the door. Shuichi was there, still awake, sitting on his bed with his laptop and hat off, a very rare sight (not really). He looked up at her when she came in.

“You seem happy. Is it cause you didn’t set off the alarm this time? I’m surprised they let you back in the kitchen at all.” He snickered.

Kaede sighed and smiled, plopping onto her bed and tossing the cookies to the side. “Remember that pretty girl in the hallway today? The one that started the whole riot thing?”

He seemed a bit more interested now. “..Yeah?”

“She’s the sweetest little darling thing I’ve ever met.” “So you have a crush on the girl who caused you to be late and get punched?” Kaede nodded tiredly.

“You have no idea Shu- that girl is so damn pretty it hurts.”


End file.
